


The babysitters

by Wests_barry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kids, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wests_barry/pseuds/Wests_barry
Summary: When Barry and Iris baby sit her sister, it makes Barry think about starting a family





	The babysitters

Iris Immediately said yes to Cecile when Cecile asked if they could baby sit. Iris loved her baby sister, Charlotte, and wanted to spend more time with her. Charlotte was three months old and growing so big. She recently started smiling at people which made her even more adorable. When she told Barry, he immediately said yes.

Iris smiled as Cecile kissed Charlotte one more time. "Babe come on." Joe says. "I'm coming." Cecile sighs. She gently places Charlotte in Iris' arms. "We'll take care of her." Barry assures Cecile. Cecile nods and leaves with Joe. "I wonder why Joe wanted to take Cecile out?" Iris asks as she looks down at Charlotte. "I know." Barry smiles. "What would that reason be?" She asks. "To propose to her." He says. Iris smile widens. He was finally doing it.

-  
-  
-

Barry carefully places Charlotte back into her car seat. "See you're a natural at it." Iris says. Barry smiles and kisses her. He sits down beside Iris and they watch Charlotte sleep. "She looks so much like my dad." Iris says. Barry shakes his head. "I don't really know how you see these things." He laughs. "I'm a natural babe." She laughs. Barry smirks and kisses her again.

Iris immediately jumps up with Charlotte begins to cry. "Does she need her diaper changed?" Barry asks, already cringing. "No. Something scared her." Iris says. Iris rocks the baby but she still won't stop crying. "Here let me try." Iris hands Charlotte over to Barry and he rocks her.

Charlotte begins to calm down immediately as Barry holds her. She smiles and watches Barry and Charlotte. Charlotte falls asleep and Barry yawns. "Are you tired too?" Iris giggles. "Yes." Barry says. Eventually Barry falls asleep with Charlotte on him. Iris' heart swells as she watches them sleep. She silently picks up her phone and takes a picture of the. And texts it to her dad."

She ended up getting texts from Joe that said that Cecile was crying because it was so cute. Iris silently laughed and put the phone down. Suddenly Barry groaned awake and yawned. "Have a good sleep, sleeping beauty?" She giggled. "Yes." He smirks. She shows him the picture that she took. It takes everything in Barry to not laugh. "She's really cute when she sleeps." Iris says. "Yeah she is." Barry says, eyes shining.

Barry and Iris hear a knock on the door. "I think that's them." Iris says. She opens the door and smiles at her dad and Cecile. Cecile shows them her shining engagement ring. "Congratulations!" Iris says. "She Cecile. "Let me guess, you both knew?" She laughs. "Yeah we did." Barry laughs. Iris hands Charlotte over to Cecile. "How was she while we were gone?" Cecile asks. "She was perfect." Iris says.

Iris lays against Barry as he looks at his phone. Barry laughs. "What are you laughing about?" Iris giggles. "The other picture you took of me playing with Charlotte." Barry continues laughing. Iris nuzzles into him. "You ever think of having a baby like her?" Iris whispers. Barry turns his attention towards Iris. "What do you mean?" He asks.

Iris takes a deep breath. "I mean that I want to start a family with you." She says. Barry stares at her with wide eyes. She's worried that Barry doesn't want one right now. Suddenly Barry's lips are on hers, kissing her passionately. She digs her fingers into his hair. Finally Barry breaks the kiss a few minutes later. "Of course I want to have a family with you Iris." He breathes. She smiles against his lips and plays with the hair at the back of his neck.

"So what made you finally decide it was time to start a family?" Barry asks at dinner. Iris thinks a minute. "You were so good with Charlotte." She says. Barry smiles. "When do you want to start trying?" Iris asks. "Why don't we go to bed in a few minutes?" Barry says suggestively. "I like the way you think." Iris says slyly.

Barry and Iris giggle as they start taking the clothes off of each other. "How do you always seduce me?" Iris says between kisses. Iris pushes him to the bed and kisses him. They stop kissing for a second and just look at her. Barry still can't believe that she's in love with him. He touches her face and lifts himself up to kiss her. She loses herself in him for the rest of the night.

Barry collapses on the bed beside her. They breath heavily. Iris nuzzles into his neck. She feels his grip tighten around her and kisses the top of her head. "Hey." She says. He grunts. "I love you." She says. She feels him into her hair. He rubs a hand down her arm. "Want to know something?" He asks a few minutes later. She bites back a grin. "Yeah." "I love you so much." He says. She looks up at him. "You think what we just did will get me pregnant?" She asks. "We'll just in case we should go again." He whispers against her lips. He dips his head to kiss her.

Iris wakes up the next morning with Barry missing. She groans and gets up. She puts on one of Barry's shirts and some shorts. She goes downstairs and sees him sitting on the balcony.

She can tell as soon as she sits beside him that he's worried. "You ok?" She asks. Barry let's out a shaky sigh. "Do you think I'm going to be a good father?" He asks. She can see him trying to hold back tears. She knows he's thinking about his dad. she takes his face in her hands. "I know you will." Barry tries to open his mouth to interrupt but he stops himself. "I know you Barry, you will make a great father." She whispers.

Iris wipes away the tears that trek down Barry's cheeks, his eyes looking greener than usual. "What did I do to deserve you?" He whispers. Iris brushes the hair away from his face. "You became my best friend." She says. Barry smiles wide. He leans in to kiss her and she knows that she's reassured him.

-  
-  
-

Iris does get pregnant after the night they share together. They both prepare themselves the best they can during the nine months. Barry comforts her when they learn she might need an emergency C - Section at her 35th week. He was there when they learned that the issue with the baby had been corrected but she would need watching. He laid with her as she was on bed rest for the last two weeks of her pregnancy. He was there when she ended up having to have a C - section when the baby wouldn't come after a nearly day in labor.

-  
-  
-

A four years later, Casey was a healthy four year old. Barry loved coming home to her from work everyday. These days he was t the flash as much as he used to be. It was her fourth birthday. He hadn't wanted to go to work, he just wanted to stay home. He opens the door to the loft and is greeted by the squealing four year old. "Daddy!" She squeals. Barry smiles and crouches down. "How is my little girl?" He asks. She scrunched up her nose. "I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm four." She says. Barry Justus laughs and kisses her forehead. "Want to go see mom?" She asks. Casey's eyes widen. "No! She was trying to braid my hair." Barry just laughs.

Barry and Iris watch Casey eat at dinner as they wait for Cisco to arrive. Casey gets excited when she hears a knock. "Is it uncle Cisco?" She asks. Iris nods and Barry goes to open the door. Cisco's holding a big present when he opens the door. "Uncle Cisco!" Casey squeals. He picks her up. "How is the birthday girl?" He asks. "I was telling mommy and daddy about my day." She says. Cisco ruffles her hair affectionately.

These are the days that Barry will always love the most

 


End file.
